batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Please leave messages below this point Batman: Arkham Asylum Images Sir, I simply wanted to inquire where you found the images for the articles Penelope Young and Frank Boles. There is an article on another Batman: Arkham Asylum character I am looking to write an article on, and I am curious as to whether I can find an image for the character at the same source where you found these two. Thanks, --Duel44 17:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Response: Batman: Arkham Asylum Images Sir, First, those were nice screenshots you made for the characters. Is there any chance you can come up with one more? I was hoping for an image of Thomas Armbruster (The guard who is standing next to Doctor Young in that screenshot you uploaded). See Below: Thanks, --Duel44 18:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Sir, Thank you for considering my image request. I'll appreciate the image, at any time. Thanks, --Duel44 18:51, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thomas Armbruster Sir, Thomas Armbruster, the guard whom I was looking for, is the security guard on Dr. Young's left. The other image (The guard on her right) is just a nameless Masked Guard and I will use that image in the 'Masked Guard' article. Thank you so much for your assistance. I have been looking towards writing this article a while, but put it off while hunting for an image all over the internet. I will start on the article right away. Thanks, --Duel44 22:06, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thomas Armbruster Finished Sir, I have successfully completed the Thomas Armbruster article with your images, once again, I cannot thank you enough for providing them. If you're curious as to how his name is Thomas Armbruster, it is a matter of detail. Other people have noticed his name and posted this information on the internet, but to find it yourself, you must be at the beginning in the introduction of Batman: Arkham Asylum. When you first pass Dr. Young and her guards in the introduction, stay behind around in the lobby instead of keeping up with the Joker's escort, and eventually Armbruster will lower his rifle, bringing his ID tag into view. The tag, which you can zoom in on before he walks away, reads: "ARMBRUSTER, THOMAS. ID #2607." Thanks, --Duel44 09:00, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism on Birds of Prey articles Sir, I would like to report IP 209.34.37.19‎ as a vandal who has been destroying at least five articles of content and created a sixth, which I have marked for deletion. The vandal must be blocked as soon as possible to prevent them from returning. Thanks, --Duel44 02:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Birds of Prey (Volume 2) Project Hey Adam Birds of Prey (Volume 2) is all set up with a main pain for the series, a gallery page, and issue pages for the first 3 issue along with a Category Page as well. So the basics pages for Birds of Prey (Volume 2) are all completed. I was wondering if you could find someone to take over the project like one of our other Batman Wiki Staff Members like maybe User:Duel44 for excample. The basic outlook for the pages are set up and there pretty easy to figure out. I also have the link for the series set up on the Green Lantern site so thats all done and complete also. I'll keep working on the basic stuff for the project until you find someone who interested in taking over the project. I'll try to find someone as well Oh and I'm going to keep all of the Blackest Night related pages on the site as they are since the crossover ones from other series are real just one a few issue like 2 or 3 at the most. Oh and take a look at the Birds of Prey (Volume 2) pages tell me what you think and who do you think has the better covers for the series Ed Benes or Cliff Chiang my pick is Benes's. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Batman: Batfight words Hi "Doomlurker" I consider it an insult that "Duel44" called my new page worthless. I just thought that the readers would be interested to know about the words used in every Batfight. Just because he's been working with you for a year doesn't give him the right to be spiteful. Just because it doesn't seem relevent to him doesn't mean that it couldn't be relevant to everyone else. I don't think it should be deleted after all the hard work I put into it. We should be working together but it seems to me that "Duel44" is constantly taking over. I'm grateful to be working with you. Please show me what to do and maybe the info on this page could be used for something. Thanks (Daniel Macgregor 01:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC))